Neodragon
"Neodragon" (ネオドラゴン Neodoragon) is an attribute. Lore The Neodragons are the descendants of the Armordragons in a far-off future in which Dragon World has become a futuristic society called Star Dragon World. They have augmented their bodies with machinery to become dragonic cyborgs of sorts. However, this means that their bodies are susceptible to breaking down in which case they must undergo maintenance or else they will die. List of Sets with Neodragon Cards *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth *X Booster Set Alternative 1: Crossing Generations *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis *X Booster Set Alternative 2: Evolution & Mutation *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *X2 Booster Set Alternative 1: Solar Strife *S Booster Set 1: Gargantua Awakened *S Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Lineage *S Booster Set 7: Perfected Time Ruler *S Ultimate Booster 4: Buddy Again Vol.1 ～Welcome Back Heisei Fighters～ (JP) *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ *H Special Series 1: Super Strong!! Buddy Rare Triple Deck (JP) *D Special Series 2: Dual Start Deck, Star Form Guidepost & Cosmo Elimination (JP) *H Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Star *D Start Deck 2: Cross Dragoner *Promo Cards Playstyle In Star Dragon World, Neodragons work alongside Dragonarms, which place themselves in the soul of Neodragons through the use of Crossnize in order to give that Neodragon new abilities. The more Dragonarms a Neodragon has, the more powerful and durable it becomes. In addition to Crossnize, Neodragons have multiple ways to put more Dragonarms into their souls to maximize their utility and prolong their longetivity. List of Neodragon Cards Dragon World Monsters Size 2 *Aspiration Existence, Bal Dragon & Jackknife *Pizza Party! Bal Dragon & Jackknife Star Dragon World Impacts *Radiant Punisher!! *Shining Punisher!! *Stardust Shining Punisher!! Monsters Size 0 *Brown Dwarf, Crewgar *Brun Deus, Akision *Eliminator, Discarnea *Eliminator, Dust Remnant *Eliminator, Qualia *Eliminator, Shugar *Eliminator, Torus *Life Envoy, Nectar *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Destructor *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Future-Eater *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Orthmatter *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Varion *Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant Size 1 *Aeon Envoy, Soma *Aettir "SD" *Azul, Tesslamagna *Child Star, Astrojet *Code "CHOCO", The Baby *Dustring, Mini Spiral *Dynamic Star, Meteor Fallen *Infinitude Envoy, Amrita *Jupiter One, Iorctos *Rainbow Vision, Shadowscare *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Hadron *Shooting Star, Balmeteor *Star Cruiser, Orbital *Star Dragoner, Astrobeacon *Star Dragoner, Blazer *Star Dragoner, Crossfear *Star Dragoner, Currentring *Star Dragoner, Dimenzion E *Star Dragoner, Duaraizer *Star Dragoner, Jackknife "SD" *Star Dragoner, Luminous Blue *Star Dragoner, Zextant *Star Guardian, Jackknife "SD" *The Crater, Basin *V Gradation, Quantum Ruler Size 2 *Clustar, Magma Ocean *Demonblaze, Maxwell *Eternal Envoy, Aettir *Eliminator, Sharkline *Envoy of Eternity, Elixir *Fix Star, Athtress *Fourth Dimension, Mobius *Full Liberate Jackknife *Future Dragon, Drum the Neo *Future Gazer, Jackknife *Galaxy Dragoner, Jackknife *Giant Star, Leitning *Golden Dragoner, Jackknife *Hero Dragon, Jackknife *Hold Star, Envelope *INV Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Catastrophe Cord *Jackknife "Overwrite" *Jackknife, "Neo Aggressor" *Jackknife, "Superior Plasma" *Jupiter Two, Eumercular *Line Legion, Safer Tear *Morning Star Radiant Lord, Variable Cord *Mother Space, Oortcloud *Nova Guardian, Jackknife *Photon Crown, Geocorona *Radiant Dragoner, Jackknife "Sol Aster" *Radiant Guardian, Jackknife "Aster" *Railgun, E Magneliaz *Red Shift, Spectrums *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Worldporter *Shining Dragoner, Jackknife *Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord *Star Dragon of Hope, "Jackknife Aster" *Star Dragoner, Heliopause *Star Dragoner, Jackknife *Star Dragoner, Magellaclouds *Star Dragoner, Meteoroid *Star Dragoner, Protofuser *Star Dragoner, Straggler *Star Dragoner, T Alpha *Star Guardian, Jackknife *Star Guardian, Jackknife "Fullwing" *Star Guardian, Jackknife "Re:B" *Stardust, Globule *Stronger Teagle:01 *The Genesic, Omega Big Bang *Thunderstar, Birkeland *Thunderstar, Leitning *Ultra Violet, Black Specter *Vert Deus, Matrix Size 3 *All Alive, Gordirocs Z *All Deus, Sfellmion *Cosmic Storm, Greisen ZK *Cosmo Strada, Galaxias *Demise Star Dragon, Big Crunch *Dragonic Armored Ship, Marshal Fortress *Four Quasar, Stein Cross *High Eliminator, Zodiac *Mega Particle, Aero Soul *Meteoswarm, Zenislator *Radiate Burst, Gamma Radius *Star Dragon of Bonds, Jackknife *Star Guardian, Jackknife "Full Burst" *"Suzaku Kenran" Variable Cord *The Law, Gairaplus *The Over, EX Dimension Impact Monsters Size 2 *Fake Dragoner, Jackknife *Jackknife "Genesic Batterizer!" *Jackknife, "Astro Guardner!" *Jackknife, "Dragoner Wall!" *Jackknife, "Exceed Arms!" *Jackknife, "Full Liberate Cannon!" *Jackknife, "Galactical Punisher!" Size 3 *EX Dimenzion, "Terminate ∞!" *Jackknife, "EXAM STYLE" *Magellaclouds, "Magellanic Stream!" *Marshall Fortress, "Megalo Sanction!" *Zenislator, "Rain the Vertex!" Dual Cards Monsters Size 1 *Protector of Fate, Tasuku (Star Dragon/Dungeon) Size 2 *Best Teacher and Student, Bal Dragon & Jackknife (Star Dragon/Dragon) *Metal Dragoner, Gear Drake (Hero/Star Dragon) *Neo Braver, Ars Grande (Star Dragon/Dungeon) *Successor Dragon, Gaia Link (Star Dragon/Dragon) *Tutor of the Four Deities, Suzaku (Star Dragon/Dungeon) Size 3 *Awakened Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac "X" (Star Dragon/Legend) *Blue Sun, Balle Soleil (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Brilliance of the Twin Star, Zodiac (Star Dragon/Legend) *CHAOS Zodiac (Star Dragon/Legend) *Deity of the Sun, Balle Soleil (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Endeavor Star Deity, Tierkreis (Star Dragon/Legend) *Eventual Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac Nohva (Star Dragon/Legend) *High Eliminator, Zodiac (Star Dragon/Legend) *Hollowed Arms, Zodiac (Star Dragon/Legend) *Interstellar Great Demon Lord, Jackknife (Star Dragon/Dungeon) *Star Deity Combined Dragon, Zodiac "es" (Star Dragon/Legend) *Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac (Star Dragon/Legend) *Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac "Re:B" (Star Dragon/Legend) *Super Sun Deity Dragon, Balle Soleil Dios (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Transcend Dragon Emperor, Ewigkeit (Star Dragon/Ancient) *Transcend Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil Future (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Impact Monsters Size 2 *Jackknife, "Kaizerion" (Star Dragon/Hero) *Jackknife, "World Linker!" (Star Dragon/Dragon) Size 3 *Balle Soleil, "Bal-Blaster the Final!" (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Balle Soleil, "Eternal Bal-Blaster!" (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Balle Soleil, "The End of Bal-Break!" (Star Dragon/Dragon/Darkness Dragon) List of Neodragon Support Cards *All cards with Crossnize. Star Dragon World Items *J. Star Ring *Legblade Rejecter *Single Star, Neo Medea *Snowy Dragon Force *Star Hand, Arms Controller *Star Launcher, Soulcanon Spells *Buddy Recall *Cosmo Base, "G Attractor" *Deity of Law *Dragoner Wings *Dragoner's Beat *Energy of Universe *Mirage Vision *Scramble Crossnize *Speculight Ring *Star Alternate *Star Jack Repair Impacts *Speed of Light, Tri Elements *The Radiant Guardians! Monsters Size 0 *Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant Size 1 *Dragonarms, Diversion *Dragonarms, Return Bit *Dragonarms, Swobit *Eliminator, Jerkline *Eliminator, Torus *Star Dragoner, Dimenzion E *Star Dragoner, Luminous Blue *V Gradation, Quantum Ruler Size 2 *Star Guardian, Jackknife "Re:B" *Tutor of the Four Deities, Suzaku Size 3 *All Deus, Sfellmion Impact Monsters Size 2 *Jackknife "Genesic Batterizer!" *Jackknife, "Astro Guardner!" *Jackknife, "Full Liberate Cannon!" *Jackknife, "Galactical Punisher!" Size 3 *Jackknife, "EXAM STYLE" Dual Cards Items *Espada Runar (Star Dragon/Legend) Spells *Future Astrology (Star Dragon/Legend) *Into the future... (Darkness Dragon/Star Dragon/Dragon) Monsters Size 3 *Deity Meteorarms, Azavoarl (Star Dragon/Legend) *Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac (Star Dragon/Legend) Impact Monsters Size 2 *Jackknife, "Kaizerion" (Star Dragon/Hero) Category:Dragon World Category:Star Dragon World Category:Legend World Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Hero World Category:Dungeon World Category:Ancient World